The lamp of a projector apparatus serving as a light source belongs to consumable parts, so that the lamp and the lens of the optical system arranged close to the lamp are integrally designed to be independent from other parts for ease of replacement. In a typical conventional projector apparatus, the lamp is fixed with one or more plastic frames in multiple metal holders. It is often the case in conventional art that the lamp and the lens arranged closest to the lamp are mostly fixed separately. Since this type of fixation structure disadvantageously involves many parts and many assembling processes, assembling and disassembling of the lamp and/or lens is not easy.
In addition, in the projector apparatus, ventilation apparatuses, i.e. a fan and a duct, are provided near the light source to effect dissipation of heat from the parts in the vicinity of the lamp. Regarding the design of a lamp fixation structure for use with a projector apparatus, it is necessary to prevent the loss of light and heat radiation due to undesirable leak of light from the lamp unit. It is also necessary to prevent inadvertent influence of the lamp to the normal operation of the surrounding fan, power supply unit for example.
Therefore, there is a need of an improved lamp fixation structure, for use with a projector apparatus, which can be constituted of a fewer parts, fabricated and assembled in a simpler way, well ventilated, and well shielded against light and heat arising from the lamp light.